After The Breakup
by Hotchsbabewriter
Summary: Emily and Hotch broke up over two months ago over a stupid fight. They have not say a word to each other since that night. What happens when Emily gets drunk and realizes she is not over him. After she goes to confront him what is his reaction? Does he still love her


AFTER THE BREAKUP

**Hello guys, this is a oneshot piece, and I hope you like it. Emily and Aaron have broken up, and they seem to be fine like that. What happens when Emily realizes she is not over Aaron…she goes to confront him….and what is his reaction?**

**FbiloveemandAaron and SouthunLady**

The team was sitting in the bullpen working on paperwork. The last case had been hard, worse... it had been one of the most difficult cases the BAU had ever had to investigate. It was in Indianapolis where an unsub managed to target beautiful successful women, make them fall in love with him, propose to them, then days before the wedding, he would kill them and discard them as if they were a piece of paper he was finished using. He had killed six different women, and the team had caught him before he managed to kill the 7th victim. Of course, it had cost them so much to find him, since the unsub appeared to be a normal, charming and successful businessman. They had finally caught him, after many long days of work, interviewing victims and going to all the places the unsub could have gone. He was now in jail, and the last victim was safe; she was very affected, but they were sure she was strong enough and would recover after help. So now, the team was doing paperwork for that case and going through old cases. Everyone was kind of happy to be home and have a few days off from active cases, well, not technically off because they were still working, but it was nice not to be chasing after unsubs and serial killers. Everyone was working quietly, concentrating on paperwork, everyone except Emily.

Emily was working quietly, but she was not concentrating at all on paperwork, something was bothering her...she wasn't sure if it was the fact that they had not had a single day off in over two months, or the fact that less than twelve hours ago, they had just returned from Indianapolis where they had captured a serial killer, or maybe, the fact that they were supposed to be having a break now, and yet, they were looking at pictures of mutilated bodies and writing reports about every detail of how the unsub had tortured their victims. That wasn't what was upsetting her the most, no...maybe it was the fact that all these beautiful and successful women would fall in love with a serial killer, despite the fact that he was charming and good looking. She wondered how they could be so naive and stupid as to fall so crazily in love with someone they didn't know anything about at all. How could they have believed in him and not seen the signs that something was "off" about him, they should have known better. Just as she was going through the pages of her report, Aaron, who had been handing reports back, approached her quietly. He placed her files on her desk without even looking in her direction.

"Good work, Prentiss," he said, while walking away from her. Emily didn't even have time to react; she simply picked up the files and sent a cold look in his direction.

"_Prentiss, really, he can't even call me by my name anymore," S_he thought to herself angrily.

This was why she was so upset, why were girls so stupid to believe a guy will love them, this unsub had managed to kill six beautiful and successful women, and they didn't even see the man they were in love with was a complete asshole, just like Aaron had done to her. Emily and Aaron had broken up a little over a month ago. They had been together for almost two years and to be honest, it was the best time of her life; she could never imagine she would love someone so much. He was the most caring and considerate man ever, or so she thought. They had broken up after a fight they had, and to be honest, she thought they had fought over something that was stupid, but it had led them to break up.

Emily was hurting, she was still so heartbroken; she couldn't believe that things had ended like that and worst of all, she couldn't believe Aaron had done nothing to get her back. It had been almost two months, and he was acting like nothing had ever happened. He was acting as if nothing in their world had changed, that he wasn't even hurting, he was being very professional with her just as he had been all along before they had started their relationship. For all she knew he wasn't even affected by their breakup at all. Here she was crying herself to sleep every night because she couldn't get over him, and he wouldn't stay off her mind. She could not stop thinking about him...he was on her mind constantly. She still couldn't believe they had broken up after being together so long, she always thought they were made for each other. Now, he acted like she had meant nothing to him, no, he was acting like he had never cared for her. Hell...he couldn't even call her by her name any longer. She closed her eyes until he went into his office, then she could feel the fresh tears burning in her eyes and threatening to fall. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't; how could she have been so stupid as to believe she meant something…that their relationship meant something. How could she have been so stupid as to fall in love with him? She felt exactly like those victims in Indianapolis...she had fallen in love with a man who wasn't what she thought he was. That was how she felt, she felt like she didn't know him anymore.

Around six o'clock, Emily left the BAU partly because she was truly exhausted and partly because she couldn't stand staring at him any longer; it hurt so much she wanted to die. She drove around for a little to clear her head, but after a while, she decided she didn't want to go home, so she stopped at her favorite bar. She was hoping a few drinks would make her feel better and would relax her enough to go to sleep; she parked her car and walked inside the bar. After ordering a beer and a shot, Emily sat down and tried to relax.

After the first shot and the beer, she felt a little better, although her heart was still in pain, she was feeling a little more distracted, so she ordered a second round. She glanced around the bar for a look at the different people around her, to her right, there was an older gentlemen with a long beard that looked like one of those Harley Davidson riders, he lifted up his beer as a cheer, and he took a sip of his beer and smiled at Emily, she smiled back and did the same. On the left of the bar, there were a few younger guys playing pool and arguing about money, or something, Emily couldn't catch the entire conversation because the bar was really loud. In front of her on the other side of the bar, there was a couple who seemed to be having a great time, they were kissing and smiling at each other, and they seemed so happy. Emily suddenly remembered her happy times with Aaron, when they were like that, smiling and having a great time, those were the best times of her life. But now, that was gone...she drank her entire beer and ordered a third round. She knew that was probably not a smart decision, but right now all she wanted was to never feel again. She closed her eyes for a minute and of course, the images started back behind her eyes...

_Flashback:_

_She was running upstairs, and Aaron was chasing after her. He caught up with her in the middle of the room and scooped her up in his arms, where he softly threw her on the bed and crawled on top of her, tickling her and holding her hands. They were both laughing hysterically, they had been watching movies all day, and now they were ready to have a great time…alone._

"_No….baby stop….." she screamed, while he tickled her. He was laughing, too._

"_Tell me that you love me." he demanded, laughing._

"_But, I do love you." she said, still screaming._

"_I want to hear you say it again." he exclaimed, tickling her some more._

"_OK …OK…OK…I love you…I love you…I love you…" she screamed, laughing all the while._

"_I love you more, baby." he replied as he captured her mouth in a kiss…she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss._

"_Make love to me, Aaron." she said in a low, purring sensual voice._

_He smiled, kissing her and began freeing her from her shirt. They both melted into the kiss._

_End of flashback._

She drank the shot and half of the beer much too fast, and she felt warm tears sliding down her face: then the nasty thoughts came crashing back into her mind's eye…it was all a lie, he never loved her, even though he told her he did, he never felt anything for her. She thought they were happy, but apparently it didn't matter to him, because all it took to destroy what she thought an almost perfect life was one big silly fight, and her dream was over. It wasn't like they never fought, sure they did…most couples did, but they usually found their way back to each other, talked it over and fixed things. But this time…this time was different, he had actually called her a whore, well…he didn't call her that, but he had implied she was one. It all started over a stupid phone call, and before she knew it, her relationship was over.

_Flashback:_

_Emily had been on the phone for a little while that night, they were supposed to watch a movie and cuddle in bed together. The movie was ready, and now Aaron had been impatiently waiting while she was on the phone with Clyde, who had called to say hi. But now, it had been almost one hour that she had been talking to him. Aaron had never admitted it to her, but he had always felt jealous about Clyde for some reason, and he just hated every time he called, mainly because they were always on the phone for a very long time._

"_I know…I miss you, too…..I hope you can come and visit, too." she said, smiling while Aaron gave her a cold and serious look._

"_Ok, of course, you can call anytime." she said, turning to smile at her boyfriend, who, by now had an angry look on his face._

"_Ok, honey, take care…Caio." she hung up the phone, at the same time Aaron got up from the bed throwing the remote on the table and walking towards the bathroom._

"_Hey, where are you going?" Emily asked, confused._

"_To take a shower." he answered, rudely._

"_I thought we were going to watch the movie." she stated, looking at him confused._

"_Yeah, we were before you spent hours on the phone with your 'friend.'" he said, sarcastically._

"_Aaron, come on, you know what Clyde means to me." she said, trying to calm things down. Emily knew Aaron was jealous of Clyde, and he was mad because she had been on the phone with him for so long, still…he had to understand that Clyde was just a friend._

"_And, what do I mean to you, Emily…I am here sitting like an idiot waiting for you while you are on the phone with him." he said, raising his voice._

"_Honey, please don't get mad over this…..I've told you a hundred times he is just a friend." she said, walking toward him and grabbing his hands._

"_I'm going to take a shower." he said, pulling away from her and walking toward the bathroom. Aaron knew he was overreacting and probably acting like an ass, but he couldn't help himself. He was so mad and jealous even though he knew Emily wouldn't be unfaithful to him, and that Clyde was just a friend and nothing more. Emily just rolled her eyes, she knew he was acting like a child, and she wasn't going to put up with it, he would get over it soon, she thought._

_The next day, unfortunately, things got worse when the team got a little bored, and they started to play truth or dare, it was Emily's turn to play, and she knew she would not be able to survive the truth especially with a bunch of profilers; her luck, however, turned worse when Morgan dared her to give him a kiss on the cheek. It was silly and inoffensive, of course, but unfortunately for the brunette, the unit chief walked inside the bullpen the minute she placed the kiss on Morgan's check. His eyes turned livid, and he walked into his office slamming the door. No one had any idea what had just happened except Emily, who managed to excuse herself and went into his office…without knocking on the door, she walked in._

"_Aaron, it's not what you think…" she explained nervously._

"_Oh, really? Then what the hell was that!?" he snapped._

"_We were just playing around, it was just a game." she explained again._

"_A game? Really, do you expect me to believe that?" he asked, furiously._

"_Do not raise your voice to me, Aaron Hocthner!" she warned._

"_It was just a game…..we were playing Truth or Dare and that was all…..please don't make this into something it's not." she begged._

"_It was just a game, last night, he was just a friend, I don't even know what to think anymore, Emily." He knew he was wrong to say it, but he couldn't stop the words from spewing out of his mouth._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Emily asked, very offended. _

"_I don't like this, Emily, your friends and the supposed friendship you have with them…" the minute he said it, he regretted it, he knew he had crossed the line._

"_Excuse me?" she asked angrily. He didn't respond…he just looked at her angrily._

"_You know, if I am such a whore, what the hell are you doing with me…..why don't we just end things?" Emily was shaking mad, and she knew she should not have said that either; after all, they were just mad. She knew she should just have waited to go home and talked to him when he came home, but it was too late._

"_That is fine with me, Emily!" He said angrily._

"_Fine!" She stormed away from his office, and that was it, that was the last time they ever talked of anything that wasn't professional. Emily assumed their fight would only last a few days, but they never talked about anything personal again. Then they got called on case after case. and they ever had a chance to talk and suddenly, it had been almost two months, and he hadn't once shown any signs of regret. He never even showed he was hurt, so, maybe he never loved her after all, like he had said._

_End of flashback_

Emily drank her fourth shot of the night and had also drunk three beers, and now she was officially drunk. She was so angry she couldn't seem to stop herself. He had called her "Prentiss" ever since the day of their argument. He never called her Prentiss anymore, and now he acted like he didn't even know her name. Emily was beginning to doubt if he ever cared for her, did he ever fucking love her, or was it all a lie…she was about to find out. She paid her tab and walled to her car…a little tipsy…she knew she was not okay to drive, but she didn't care. She was going to go talk to him whether he wanted to talk or not…she had to know if she ever meant anything to him.

She drove to his apartment with all these things in her head; she was lucky she made it there safely, and that she had not been pulled over by the police, or else, she would had been in a lot of trouble. She parked outside his place and walked to his apartment, she could already feel the adrenaline rushing through her body. But, she knew she had to do this no matter what.

She knocked on his apartment door. She knew she was drunk, but she didn't care, and now it was too late anyway. She was going to confront him no matter what. Aaron had been going through some paperwork when he heard someone knocking on his door and ringing his doorbell. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he had no idea who it could be. He looked through the peephole and was in shock when he saw the raven haired beauty on the other side of the door.

"Prentiss, what are you doing here?" he asked, opening the door for her to come in. Emily rolled her eyes and tried to calm down, but she was having a difficult time doing it.

"Prentiss, really? You hate me that much that you can't even call me by my first name?" she asked, walking past him and going inside his apartment. Aaron looked at her and immediately realized she was drunk since he knew all of her expressions.

"Have you been drinking? Did you drive drunk?" he asked, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Why, are you going to arrest me?" she asked, glaring at him evilly.

"What is going on?" …not knowing what else to ask.

"Just tell me why, Aaron." she asked defiantly, finally letting the alcohol win.

"Why what?" he asked confused.

"Why did you made me fall in love with you if you were just going to play with me and break my heart…why Aaron why?" she asked, with tears rolling down her face.

"Emily…."

"No, Aaron, don't…you didn't even care…you don't even care now…I have done nothing but cry myself to sleep every night over everything that happened…and you're just sitting there in your office looking pretty like nothing ever happened."

"Emily…..wait…"

"No….you're going to listen to me...I let myself love you more than anyone in this world because you promised you would never hurt me, then you turned around and treated me like I was a whore and that you didn't even care!" she screamed, crying.

"Emily…..stop, please…"

"No, I love you, I can't get over you and you don't care…" but he approached her before she could continue her escalating rant against him. He grabbed her firmly by her arms, and he pulled her to him. And held her tightly to him until he could feel her begin to calm down. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her…he just tightened his grip on her and held her firmly, kissing the top of her head. Once he was sure she had calmed down enough, he pulled away and softly holding her beautiful face in his hand, he gently wiped away her tears.

"We need to sit down and talk about some things before we go one more day with all these misconceptions. I know you think I don't care about you, but there hasn't been a single day that I don't think about you and how much I love you. I will never stop loving you. I care more than you can even imagine. My life isn't the same without you." he said, sweetly capturing her mouth in a soft, loving kiss.

Emily was still a little too drunk to think fast enough, but she was able to push him away from her, saying, "No, Aaron, you can't just do that…kiss me and think everything is going to be alright." she said angrily, trying to move away.

"Do you think I'm not hurting, too, Emily? Do you think I don't miss you and that this didn't affect me?" he asked, a little angry.

"If you cared, how could act so cold toward me, just like we were colleagues and had never been anything else. You couldn't even bear to look me in the eyes, and you started calling me Prentiss again. No, you don't care…you never cared." she forced out, crying, tears streaming down her face.

Once again, he approached her and pulled her down beside him on the sofa. "Emily, you know how hard it is for me to open up my feelings to anyone, and you're one of the few that I trust to hold my feelings dear. I need to tell you exactly how I felt after our argument, and I think it will explain the reason I didn't make any effort to make things right with you. Deep inside me, there is always a little voice that reminds me that Haley cheated on me, and while I trust you with everything in me, there are times my mind makes me jealous even when I know I don't have to be. The night we had the argument was one of those nights. I didn't mean the things I said, but I was frustrated because you had been on the phone with Clyde for over an hour, and I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth…I am truly sorry for saying them because I know they aren't true, and I hope you'll forgive me for saying them."

"By the time I had calmed down into a reasonable person, we got the case and we didn't have time to talk, and by the time we got back, I was so ashamed of myself for the way I had acted, I couldn't face you to say 'I'm sorry'. I knew I had hurt you so badly, and it was killing me to be around you to see the haunted look on your face, and I thought if I just stayed away from you, I wouldn't hurt you again, and you would be better off without me. But, I missed you every minute of every day that you weren't with me. It was tearing me apart inside to not take you in my arms and love you. So, I'm asking you now, Emily, will you forgive me for hurting you, and for being a stubborn fool and a coward about coming to apologize to you the next day? If you can't forgive me, I'll understand, but I just want you to know that I love you so much, I want you with me the rest of my life."

Emily had finally calmed down enough to hear what he had been saying, but she still wasn't sure she could trust his words. She still couldn't put together his words with the way he had been acting for the last two months. "But, Aaron, you've just told me that you love me more than words can say, but you didn't even say a decent word to me, or even look at me once during these last two months, so, what do you expect me to think?"

"Emily, do you still love me? Asked Aaron.

"Yes, God help me, I do…why do you think it tore me up so much when you left me?" Emily answered.

"Then, I have a suggestion…why don't we begin our relationship, slowly this time, and let me show you how much I do love you. I want us to have a good, long life together…I can't live my life without you in it. Are you willing to do that, Emily?"

"I will agree to that, Aaron, but you also have to promise me one thing…that you won't close yourself off again if we have an argument. Especially when we are arguing about something we both know isn't true. I will promise you the same thing. I never want to go through the pain I've been in the past two months. Will you promise me?"

"Yes, I promise with my entire being," replied Aaron, "can we seal it with a kiss?" He said, pulling Emily to him by the waist and putting his arms around her hips. Being in his arms again felt so wonderful to Emily, even though she tried to stay a little distanced from him, but her body was betraying her. Emily let out a soft moan as she felt his lips pressed against hers once again…it had been so long…then, she felt the electrical currents running through her body just from having his body pressed against hers. He pulled away from her just enough to look her in the eyes. "You have no idea what you mean to me, and I will show you how much I missed you," he said, looking at her with piercing eyes.

When he saw and felt Emily's reaction to him, he couldn't contain his desire for her any longer. Aaron knew she wanted him as much as he wanted him, he could see the arousal in her glowing dark eyes. He slowly removed her sweater, throwing it somewhere in the room, and all the while looking at Emily's pale, incredibly smooth skin. Aaron started placing open-mouthed kisses along her jaw then softly biting his way down her neck to where her neck and shoulder came together. He moved his hands to her back to unhook her bra and pitched it somewhere in the room with her sweater. With Emily's bra gone, he now had two of his favorite playthings, and he leaned over and took one of her breasts in his mouth sucking on the ruched nipple while he took her other breast in his hand and rolled the other nipple between his fingers making it hard, all the while Emily held his head to her chest and arched her back, begging for more as Aaron moved from one breast to another.

Soon, Aaron started placing small kisses down her abdomen and Emily anticipated where his wonderful mouth was going next. She could never deny what his touch made her feel, and soon her hand moved to his neck taking off his tie a little roughly. Aaron knew then that they needed to take their love to his bedroom, so he picked her up in his arms and took her upstairs to show her how much he did love her and how much had he missed her.

When he got to his room, he gently threw her on the bed and hurriedly removed his shirt and her remaining clothes. Their passion was overwhelming them, he needed to have her and he needed to have her now, and he could feel Emily quivering with desire. He leaned down on the bed grabbing her jeans opening her button and zipper and pulling them down her legs abruptly, throwing them on the floor with the rest of the clothing. He then leaned on the bed over her, Emily tried to sit up but he grabbed her hands firmly keeping her in the bed, while he hovered over her, then lay down beside her to continue showing her how much he loved her.

"Wait, Aaron…" she hissed.

"No, I'm going to make you mine whether you like it or not." he said huskily, capturing her earlobe in his mouth and nipping it softly. Emily felt herself getting wet…this was turning her on so much, and she knew there was no way to stop him now, and she knew in her heart that she didn't want to. Her body and mind craved Aaron to the point where she could barely control it, and along with that craving, she loved him with all her heart. They were both so angry at each other, but both of them knew this was too good to stop.

"Oh God…" she screamed, arching her back. He smiled; the way she moaned in bed always turned him on so much.

He reached down to touch her soft thigh and slowly brought his hand up between her legs touching her wetness and watching her close her eyes and listening to her moan because it felt so good. One of the best things he enjoyed in this world was making love to her, but tonight, he didn't want to be sweet and gentle. He wanted to take her hard and fast; he wanted to make her scream his name over and over until she forgot who she was. He wanted to make her orgasm as many times as possible. Aaron leaned over Emily and again began to kiss her soft abdomen moving slowly down toward the apex of her legs. He pulled her underwear down her legs, and Emily gasped, she couldn't control herself any longer…she needed him so badly she thought she was going to die.

He finally reached between her wet folds with his tongue tasting the delicious and familiar nectar he enjoyed so much. He teased her for a while running his tongue up and down her slit until her breathe became erratic.

"God, Aaron, please...please...," she begged, in a long, low and hysky whisper.

"Please what?" he asked huskily.

"Say it, Emily…I want to hear you say it." he demanded.

"Oh, God…please, I want…you...honey, please…" she begged, she couldn't control herself and although he had made her beg she didn't care, she needed him inside her NOW!

"Oh yeah?" he asked in whisper in her ear.

"You want me baby?" he asked, lining himself at her entrance.

'Yes,…please." she said, desperate to feel him.

Aaron then slammed into her almost abruptly, but she didn't care, she was so close she just needed him to fuck her, right now! That was all she could think about. All the anger she had felt against him was being let out in the emotions and feelings to her nerve endings that were rushing through her body at this very moment. She captured his mouth and bit his lip gently, tasting the metal flavor of blood, but she didn't care, she just wanted him to begin moving inside her.

"Tell me, who is the only one that makes you feel like this?" he asked, as he picked up his pace inside her.

"You…only you…Oh Aaron." she screamed, as she came for the first time arching her back.

"Oh, yeah, baby…..I am going to make you come so many times…I'm going to make you feel so good, you're going to forget who you are." he murmured huskily, breathing heavily.

She had a second orgasm while he devoured her breast and lingered at her neck leaving red marks everywhere. Soon he reached between her legs rubbing her clit roughly.

"I love you, Emily, I love you more than anything in life," he said, breathing erratically.

"I love you, too...Oh God...Jesus…" she was about to come again, and she couldn't stop herself. She came a third time, arching her back and closing her eyes. Aaron captured her mouth again, as he, too, felt his strong orgasm come racing through his body to release inside her. He came in a rush screaming her name loudly as he felt his fluid shooting from his body into hers. Emily was barely breathing, and she wasn't sure if he was breathing at all, their bodies were still joined together as a single soul. He stayed like that inside her feeling every sensation; he wanted to stay like that inside her forever.

A few hours later, the couple was lying beneath the sheets naked…they had scratches on their backs from their love making. Emily was smiling and resting on his chest.

"I missed you so much…you have no idea." she said, pouting.

"I don't think you missed me anymore than I missed you." he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Really?" her eyes were glowing.

"I'll show you just how much"…he sat up on the bed and reached to his safe on his nightstand pulling out a small black velvet box. Emily gasped, and her heart started beating so fast she thought it was going to burst out of her chest…this couldn't be!

"Open it." he said gently.

She just shook her head, scared of what the box could contain. Aaron reached for the box and pulled out a beautiful engagement ring, a 5 carat princess cut diamond with smaller diamonds circling around the band.

"Oh God," she said, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was shaking so hard she felt like she was going to shake herself off the bed.

"There has not been a single day that I haven't thought about you….you are the love of my life and I want you in it for the rest of my life." he said softly, running a thumb over her face wiping her tears.

"Will you marry me, baby? Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

Emily just nodded and smiled the widest smile she could smile, as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Aaron pulled Emily into his arms. She was smiling widely, after all, she had made the right decision to come over and confront him.


End file.
